custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ToaFairon/Blog of the Huge Lot of News
No, this is not a rant, and NO, this is NOT meant to be offensive to anyone, but this is to show you why I rant, why other people rant, and why we cannot stop. BREAKING NEWS: RANTING REASONS UNCOVERED You heard it right, the ranting reasons have been uncovered by me. So, the reasons I rant is that when I dislike something so much (or it is so stupidly plagiarised) that I just want to point out that I dislike it or that something is plagiarised. There are 2 things I hate most: Plagiarism and bad spelling (yes, I hate bad spelling so much that it disgusts me). The reason for plagiarism is that it's just obviously like another story (I'm not naming any stories...), which makes a story unoriginal and in the end, boring. The first time I made a rant was during the summer, when some story plagiarised TEG, me and Varkanax told it on the talk page of the story entering page, but the creator bluntly ignored us, and removed our messages from the story entering talk page. That's when I hit the breaking point, I was so frustrated that I made a blog showing that 1 story was so plagiarised that it was just creepy. This was the 1st rant on the whole site, and it became a huge discussion having over 50 total blog comments. I've had many other rants, including one on Wikia's New Skin, and more. But what I noticed is that other people started making rants after I did, for example: SubAqua, Shadowmaster, Jman98 (he made a rant on HF, which nearly escalated into a blog-war), and more. The reasons for most of the rants are the same: Hate, hate on something that some people like, which was not the case in Shadowmaster's and SubAqua's rants though. SubAqua's Reality rant The first severe rant that came to my attention after having searched for the excessive amount of rants on the site, it was made by SubAqua and was a rant on how Reality was just bluntly plagiarised from Transformers, with the near identical story. SubAqua got mad at SS7 and blamed him for blunt plagiarism and ignorance of the plagiarism comments. The HUGE blog-war had gone on for 7 days, until it calmed down a bit. Eventually, SS7 snapped in all anger and frustration he could get, but this was MUCH later in the blog-war. Shadowmaster's New features rant Yes, Shadowmaster's New features rant, was yet another severe rant made by a user of the CBW, everyone agreed with Shadowmaster on Wikia's new, but horrible looking Oasis skin. Everyone got annoyed at the Wikia staff and it couldn't settle down, until, through some point in time, the blog commenting calmed down a bit and it was eventually settled. Jman's HF rant Another, more recent, severe rant. This rant started from its very point itself, it was called HF Cons, which was actually meant as HF Rant, because cons was in all caps. When Jman released it, many people got mad at him for actually ranting at something that is nearly the same as BIONICLE. The discussion escalated, until it was nearly a blog-war, so much hate, frustration and more was in this, it was the Reality blog-war all over again, but this time worse. So before it became a TRUE blog-war, I closed down the blog to stop the discussing and hate. It was eventually settled by CB, and after this rants didn't emerge for a long time. To VNT and others who try to stop the ranting It's not possible, trying to stop rants is a futile effort, because whenever I feel the need to say what I want to say, I do it, and that's when a rant comes into existance, because when I feel the need to say that I don't like something or that something is plagiarised or that someone is trolling, I say it. This is basically the same with others, SubAqua admitted that once he felt the need to say something he wanted to say, he did so, and I feel that many other people feel the same over this. That's why it's a futile effort to stop ranting, because it's human to rant, it's human to hate, and it's human to feel the need to say something you want to say. That's all I want to say. Category:Blog posts